Darkness and Light: Origin of Keru and Kiriana
by Kazeshini-Fenrir
Summary: Keru and Kiriana are far from your normal teenagers. This is their story before their current adventures with the Soul Society, and the misadventures of running errands for Kisuke. As time goes on the two are being watched in secrecy, from their mother who only wants to know they are safe. Then the mysterious being who seeks their demise for an unknown cause.


**A/N THIS IS THE FIRST CHAPTER OF THE ORIGIN PLOT BEFORE I START UP THE MAIN AND TECHNICAL CURRENT PLOT FOR KERU AND KIRIANA. BEAR WITH ME IT HAS BEEN A LONG TIME SINCE IVE WRITTEN. MORE SO DOUBTED MY IDEAS LOL. MORE SO ENCOURAGEMENT AND HELP FROM MY GENIUS AND BESTEST SISTER KIRIANA-UCHIHA :D!**

**I DO NOT OWN BLEACH OR ANY OF ITS OC. I OWN KERU, KIRIANA AND ANY OTHER CHARACTERS I MAY MAKE LATER ON.**

It was a calm day in Karakura Town. Gentle cool breeze flowing through the crimson and orange trees. People going on about there day in peace, at least to normal persons eyes. On the outskirts of town lived a small family of Hatori and Kamiko and then their two children. Keru their 3 year old son and then their 4 yr old daughter Kiriana. Now despite being a strong couple who shared everything with each other Kamiko hid a handful of secrets from her family, none of which being bad but more so for protection. Over all they were a happy and loving family even if Keru loved bugging his older sister, and in turn Kiriana picked on Keru. Despite seeming mean the two were inseparable.

Later that day Kamikos cell phone started ringing "Hmm? Who'd be calling this late in the day" Looking at the caller id it read "Work ALT" her face went from curious to stern and answered the call. "We are a tad tied up at the moment but we need your assistance near the hospital south of town" Sighing she replied "On it but you guys are going to be owing me a years worth of favors at this rate" Ending the call she then hid her concerned look and gathered her things."Hatori dear! I need you to watch the kids for a few, work called for a meeting." Hatori replies "Alright hun hope all goes well!" Calmly walking out the door then starting to run Kamiko enters a alley and transforms into her shinigami form soon flash stepping towards the disturbance.

"Can't believe they have had to keep calling for favors like this. I mean yes i miss the good old days with my squad but I left to settle down and relax for once. Hell the only trouble I wanted now is just being waken up in the middle of the night or worrying about Keru or Kiriana if they got hurt." -sighing- "On the plus side I guess he does keep his word on repayment" Just as Kamiko got close enough to see the hospital she saw what was causing the disturbance. Before her two hallow were scaling up the hospital one massive arachnid and following it was a bat-like variant. "Oh come on! Really? The bat I could deal with but a eight legged freaky one" -shudders and keeps closing in- "Either way got to take em down." As the somewhat creeped out Kamiko reaches the hallows the arachnid variants thorax quivered and opened multiple hidden eyes, all of which scattered their gaze till they locked on to Kamiko.

Upon seeing their gaze she starts cringing and breaks off her pursuit and began homing in on the bat variant. Seeing her getting closer the bat variant sped up and turned charging in for an attack only to be dodged and having its arm sliced off by Kamikos zanpakuto. Raged from the pain it began to relentlessly attack, swooping over and over trying to rip open Kamiko. Constantly dodging she looked for an opening thinking. "For something this low level it sure has a demon's determination. Just what are these two after? If it was souls they would have entered the hospital by it Kisuke, why do you always ask for my help with the odd jobs? Before I find out this fights got to end." She then released her zanpakuto's shikai turning her katana into a longer elegantly engraved blade. With her shikai form released she flash stepped over the bat hollow and drives the blade deep into its torso focusing energy to build within until released causing it to split open. After the burst Kamiko Jumped off its back and started her pursuit on the arachnid hollow, cringing due to her disgust of spiders.

Nearing her target, it's eyes locked on her aware of her intent. As Kamiko attempted to cease its advance, the hollow kept dodging her swings and began to barrage her with globs of webbing in hopes of reaching its goal. Evading the webs she caught it off guard and flashed stepped underneath it, and swung at the front legs during its confusion. Just as she anticipated Kamiko succeeded in slicing off the front legs causing the hollow to cease movement. While it stood above her the hollow started to stomp its remaining legs in hopes of crushing her. As it missed and kept stomping, she charged her zanpakuto and drove it deep within the thorax and like the bat hollow released the energy and caused it to explode. To Kamikos dismay the explosion caused its innards to splatter everywhere including onto her. With her succeeding in stopping both threats she couldn't hold back her disgust. "Are you freaking kidding me?! I'm stories above the ground and it still coated me in its….hollow yuck juice!" Still groaning about the mess a sudden thought came to her "Wait a minute hollows dissipated when defeated." She slide her hand along her sleeve gathering the unknown substance and observes it pooled in her hand. After a while of settling it slowly started to bubble and faintly in a gurgled voice uttered "M m must kill….children of the hidden one…."

In a fearful shock Kamiko turned white and thought "Kill the children of the hidden one? It couldn't possibly of meant my children could it? No thats impossible only the soul society knows of my resignation to the world of the living and to top it off ive only kept in touch with Kisuke." While Lost in thought a distorted voice echoed in the distance. "Oh Kamiko, why so lost? Looking in its direction she saw a blackened figure standing in front of her. Crossing its arms and shrugging mocking her "For a mother of two dear little children you sure can't tell when they are in danger." Angrily Kamiko prepped her sword and in an attempt to silence the being her blade merely flew through it. Now laughing maniacally the figure boasted " Are you serious? Instead of rushing to them you ignore their safety?! What kind of mother are you?" -cackling- "I cant wait to see my experiment rip their pretty little heads off and swallow their souls whole." With a death like glare Kamiko yelled "Don't you dare involve them you coward! I swear if you lay a finger on them ill make sure you are erased from any form of existence!" Continuing his mockery and points towards the bat hollows corpse revealing it has slowly been reviving and mutating as they speak. "Oh myyy i'm so scared of a woman who can't even remember who I am, let alone protect her own children. Id give that abomination a few more seconds before its back in action with a blood lust from hell. You see that goo is that experiments essence of which at times may or may not survive death but luckily for us it did. As we speak its gathering and rebuilding itself and while you were lost in thought i added a fun little subliminal message to its consciousness. Hmm you know let me give the lil guy a boost and make this more interesting"

With a snap of his fingers a black light shrouded the collection of essence and instantly before her eyes stood the bat hollow but now much stronger. Looking up at the figure it grunted and began to charge in the direction of Kamikos home. "Tick tock Kamiko. I wasnt kidding about that blood lust." Sheathing her zanpakuto she flashed stepped face to face with the figure and with the eyes of a killer locked into the figures and threatened "This is far from over. I may not know where you are. Who you are. Or what your deal with me is but i will find out and i will make sure you can't breathe for planning harm to my children" After those words she flash stepped after the hollow slowly getting closer. Starting to get adjusted to its new form the hollow expanded its wings and arced them. With all its might it forced them back, launching balls of energy scattering about the air like a minefield. With the new obstacles in the way Kamiko trying to evade them while not losing distance from the hollow until suddenly the evaded balls of energy began to chase after her. "What the…? Grand...not like I had a ton to worry about now did I?" Now with the fear of her family being murdered if she doesn't think quickly she may not have the chance to save them but to be taken down in her attempt. Picking up speed making more distance between her and the locked on energy Kamiko manages to go side by side to the hollow. Upon sensing her spiritual pressure it began swinging its claws at her, only to be constantly fended off by her zanpakuto while they rocketed. "How can something so weak get this insanely strong that fast? Its almost mimicking my strikes as if its trying to mock me….Bastard. Dont mock a mother trying to protect her flesh and blood." After a strong swing to knock back the hollow momentarily Kamiko now beyond sure of destroying the hollow under her breath whispered "Eiko no Heiwa….Prevail"

In a heavenly light her zanpakuto morphed in a shimmery light into a elegant angelic dual edged blade glinting in a golden shine. With the release of her bankai golden shimmering wings appeared on her back, nearly resembling an angel of lore. Now at full power she knew it was game over for the hollow."Alright you smug little shit spawn, your lil murder plan is over. Feel the burn of a mother's fury!" Striking with the newly strengthened blade, the hollow struggling to keep up its defence finally broke and greatly slowed down. Grinning she charged at it and drove it flying back with a kick to chest causing it to collide with its energy attack. Now disoriented from its own attack Kamiko rushed in for the final strike. At the last second the hollow regained its senses and flashed stepped behind her and resumed its course. "Oh no you dont! Get back here!" Kamiko yelled as she charged after soon gripping its wings. quickly slicing them off and throwing the hollow into the ground. Determined to finish it off she sliced the tip of her finger and ran it down the center of her zanpakuto, causing it to radiate a golden light. She then dove down with all of her might driving her sword deep into the hollows torso, which the moment the steel touched its flesh the golden light drained from the blade and covered the death bound hollow slowly fading crystallizing its body solid. After being entirely crystallized Kamiko pulled out her zanpakuto and felt relief that its goal of killing her children was now ended, Or so she thought. Unbeknownst to her a small amount of the essence rsided within the crystallized corpse began to turn the transparent crystal into a deep slate. Upon sensing the essence's attempt to revive she lifted her blade and slammed it into the slowly hollowfying crystal shattering it. Altho most of which turned to dust and vanished it managed to remain dormant into a handful of shards. Thinking her fight is finally over Kamiko didn't realize they were merely blocks from her home and faintly the sounds of crys caught her ear. "Oh no..no no no that can't be how?! Those sound like Kiriana and Kerus ctys!"

Rushing home after reverting to her normal form, Kamiko ran into the house heading straight to Kiriana and Kerus bedroom. "Are they ok. what happened?!" Kamiko asked Hatori. Concerned unsure what happened Hatori nervously answered "I don't know they were playing perfectly fine one moment and when i went to the kitchen to get them a treat, they started crying in pain. When I ran back to their room there wasn't any sign of them fighting its as if they were just stung by a bee or something." Lost and curious Kamiko nudged Hatori aside and picked up the crying children, first inspecting Keru being the youngest and seeing no sign of a prick, cut, or pinch. "Hold Keru dear, I think he just got scared from Kiriana crying" Replied the somewhat relieved mother. Looking at Kiriana Kamiko noticed a slight dark spot on her left arm that was slowly disappearing. Before she could inspect it further the mark fully vanished from Kirana's arm, soon ending her crying. Moments later Hatori began freaking out. "What happened to our sons right eye?! It..its turned purple?!."

"What do you mean purple Hatori" Kamiko replied confused taking Keru from her husbands arms. Seeing his mother Keru happily smiled and hugged his mother, revealing his now almost glowing purple right iiris. Trying to keep Hatori from spazzing further, Kamiko thought for a moment and came up with a passable excuse to calm her panicking husband. With a smile and calming eyes she reassured him saying. "Well some children do change still while growing. I mean if i remember correctly when you were a child you were blonde haired and blue eyed. Now you're brown haired and green eyed you doofus." Looking lost for a moment quickly red in embarrassment Hatori replied. "Thats entirely true which does kinda explain Kerus eye but you have to admit purple isnt a regular eye color. Then again Keru is a special boy" Looking at her father upset Kiriana walks up to Hatori. "Hey! I thought i was special too you meanie!" She then punches her fathers leg causing Hatori to cringe. "OWW! That actually really hurt Kiriana! But you know you're special too silly. You and your brother both are. And if you still don't believe me your punch just felt like your mothers spot on"

"Well Hatori she may be a daddys girl but she takes after me ." Kamiko said sticking her tongue out at Hatori. After everyone calmed down with Kamiko stopping any further pondering from her husband about her childrens new unknown characteristics. Later that night laying in bed while Hatori was out cold, Kamiko was lost in thought with everything that happened that day. Thinking to herself "Just what happened today. From the hollows, the uber hollow, that shadowy figure who caused the uber hollow, not to mention what was that spot on Kirana's arm and what happened to my sweet little Kerus eye. Hmm well it is a nice color purple in my opinion a nice deep amethyst yet enough to appear to glow. But more important just why did that figure look and sound so familiar to me? Despite the circumstances it was kinda nice to release Eiko no Heiwa's bankai again. Then again those are memories of the past, I go to stick to the future and my new life. From my loving husband and two bundles of joy my hands are full." After those last thoughts Kamiko passed out. Unbeknownst to her the events that occurred this day forever changed her children's lives forever.


End file.
